Stormfront
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: The deadly Spore virus has infected Chuggington. People are dying right and left. Calem is given an offer he can't refuse: to lead his own team. The town is in the middle of a great crisis where chug patrol is the only hope to save them. Events end up with Calem having to choose what is right for him and what is right for his team.


_**News reporter: Breaking news! Another case of the wide spread spore virus has been found in chuggington. Officials are working to quarantine and treat the person. More details will be released soon.**_

" Can you turn that off!?" growled a voice tiredly. Wilson chuckled. " sorry Brewster." He turned the volume and brightness down on his computer. " What the hell are you watching anyway?" Wilson turns around in his cot. " Something about the Spore virus that has been affecting Chuggington. They say another case has been confirmed." Brewster yawned. " Well why don't you get some rest you have some work to do." Wilson closed the lid of his laptop putting it beside him. He felt Koko snuggle up to him. She wrapped her tanned arms around his waist. He smiles going to sleep.

_The spore virus. A living organism that has taken more lives around the world then we realized. Our town so far has had 56 people die, 17 are infected. We resorted to having to make a shelter in case someone came into the heart of the town with the virus. A wall and dome surronds the town keeping the infected out. We thought it was all under control but that was until that unfateful weak._

_It was like watching a horror movie unfold in front of you. Seeing the wide spread panic in the streets. Seeing people running as wild creatures chased after them like some kind of sport. Imagine seeing your own teammates fall before you. Holding them as they died in your arms. _

_This is just a preview of what you are about to see. This story has something more to it. I just can't put my finger on it yet. Oh my name by the way is Calem. I am Calley and Jackman's only son. Like my dad, I work with the chug patrol to keep my people safe. I'm writing in this journal so you can see what I saw that day. You can also get my side of the story._

_So far it has been a bad week for me. I have had close calls. I can't tell you what is happening present day yet until you know what happened before. I don't know where to start but I might as well start before they get me._

Calem woke up. His dark blue and yellow hair sat over one of his eyes all messed up. He had slept in his uniform again. He yawned finally climbing out of bed. He went into the bathroom to clean himself up. He threw off his old uniform and put one a new one. He stroked his hair back keeping one bang over his visor. His dark gold eyes shined dangerously. He walked out into the living room to find his Calico cat, Sophie, sleeping in his chair. He grinned. " Up an at'em Soph." he chuckles. Sophie looked at him. She blinked her dark green eyes yawning. " Come on let's eat shall we?" he picks her up carrying her into the kitchen. He sits her down. She purrs going over to her empty food dish. She meowed at him. " I know I know old lady don't remind me." He laughed. He pulled out a box of cat food pouring it into the bowl for her.

Sophie laid down in front of it beginning to eat. Calem made his breakfast and sat down at the small wooden table. Calem lived by himself. Sometimes it just got a little too lonely for him but he didn't bother to complain about it. He put his plate up. " Well Soph I'm off okay?" He got a mew as a reply. He stroked her head gently. He stood up again taking in a deep breathe. He walked outside. The air felt warm and icky around him. He got to his CyberCycle. He sat on top of it putting his Dark blue visor down over his eyes. He revved the engine taking off at a high speed.

His visor flashed with a news report.

_**News Reporter: Breaking news! Another spore virus case has been confirmed. That's two cases in one day! Scientist fear that the virus is getting closer to Chuggington. Evacuation plans have already been in place and have just now started.**_

He shook his head. _So another one huh? Damn._ He got to the security check point flashing his ID at them. The guard let him pass. He made it to the West side tunnel finding it empty. He got to the depot picking up the pace. Calley heard her son pull up. She went outside to greet him. Calem put his visor back up on top of his head. He saw his mom and let out a small smile. She hugged him with open arms. " Your father has been wanting to see you." She whispers. Calem nods. He went inside finding his dad waiting for him outside of his office. Calem followed his dad inside of the office shutting the door behind them. " Mom said you wanted to see me dad?" he asked. Jackman nods. " Yes I have a job for you." Calem sits down raising an eyebrow. " Oh? What is it?" Jackman pulled out his file. " I am upgrading you from normal patrol to part of the force that's going to take out the spore menance." Calem was surprised by his dad's offer. This was one of the highest honors out there besides being chief. " Wow I'm amazed." Jackman nods and smiles. " Figured you would be. This will give you a chance to show everything you learned. You will be given your own squad, equipment, and your own sector of the town. Remember Calem this a huge job." Calem was still in shock. " I'm going to need time to think about this dad. I mean what will happen to Wilson? Wasn't he going to offered this?" Jackman laughs. " well he was but then he declined." He leaned in. " Just take all the time you need. Give me your answer by the end of the day."


End file.
